Currently, when delivering a video content product either for home use or for professional use, there is one singular color decision made for that video delivery product, which is typically representative of the video content creator's intent. However, different usage practices of the content may occur so that the content's color decision may have to be altered. For instance, such different usage practices may involve different display types such as a front projection display, a direct view display, or a portable display, each requiring some change to the color decision to provide an optimal display of such video content.